


A Hand to Hold

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Brief Mention of Childbirth, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: He holds her hand, and he never wants to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #1 on tumblr

He’s holding her hand when the first pains start, as they lie together on the narrow cot in their shared quarters. His other hand is on the swell of her stomach, and he’d been listening to the sound of her breathing even though he should’ve been sleeping.

 

He’s holding her hand as he rushes her to the medbay, pausing whenever the pain would make her double over, reminding her to breathe. She refuses all offers of help from anyone passing by, with a simple glare she sends them scurrying.

 

He’s holding her hand as she lies on a bed in the medbay, medical droids whirring and buzzing around him. He refuses to leave when they tell him he would be more comfortable outside, snapping angrily as they try to insist.

 

He’s holding her hand as she begins to push, her face contorting in pain and concentration, sweat beading at her brow. He pushes aside tendrils of hair as they fall into her face, whispers words of encouragement, presses soft kisses to her flushed face.

 

He’s holding her hand as the baby comes, with one last push she digs her fingernails into his hand hard enough to leave marks. He squeezes her hand when he sees the baby’s face for the first time, a girl, and he wants to laugh with joy at her angry, scrunched up face, so similar to her mother’s.

 

He’s holding her hand as she cradles the baby in her other arm, and he has trouble seeing them through the haze of tears in his eyes. He’s reminded of the first time they held hands, on that beach on Scarif, when they thought it would be their last. He thanks the universe silently for this new beginning, as he takes his new daughter’s hand in his.


End file.
